


Detective Work VS Mistletoe

by Wubbsy_Woo



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: F/M, Its not even christmas what the heck, Kissing, Mistletoe, Short, Skul is a big fat goober, Valduggery - Freeform, it was probably a murder and they're just kissing in front of the body, t-they're in wuv..., workin a case on christma, wrote this a while ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wubbsy_Woo/pseuds/Wubbsy_Woo
Summary: Skulduggery wants a kiss (but most likely just seeks to annoy), Valkyrie is not happy about it.
Relationships: Valkyrie Cain/Skulduggery Pleasant
Kudos: 22





	Detective Work VS Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh second post! I hope you enjoy! I personally love writing their goofy sides.

“Go.” She told him. He simply cocked his head at her, but she could tell he was incredibly amused. 

Valkyrie and Skulduggery were investigating a house. They both stood in front of a doorway in that house, staring at each other. There was nothing wrong with the doorway. Except for the green and red plant dangling from it. 

“Skulduggery Pleasant I swear to God,” she glared at him as he took a step into the doorway and stood there, underneath the mistletoe. 

“We don’t have time for this, we need to get on with the case, please,” he didn’t respond. He simply stood there, head tilted at an angle, annoyingly entertained.  
Valkyrie sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. When she looked back up he hadn’t moved. 

“No. I am not doing this. It’s stupid. You’re stupid. And annoying,” she growled. They once again stood in silence, staring at each other. 

“FINE! Oh my gosh! Fine!” She stomped over to him.

He chuckled softly and lowered his skull to meet her. 

She huffed and pressed her mouth to his teeth roughly before jerking back, glaring at him. 

“Thank you.” He said, his voice bubbling with humor.


End file.
